


we all got our parts to play

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: The door chimes as it opens, dark blond curls bob in, with long legs and seemingly effortless grace, and Peggy catches her eye with a slight smile from where she stands at the counter. The only really good part of her day since she started the mission two weeks ago.[Where Peggy is the one who works at the L&L]





	we all got our parts to play

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I've been neglecting Cartinelli of late. So tada!

Peggy's working at the L&L because apparently, they might be into some shady dealings down the side, and Agent Thompson suggested it would be “ _more appropriate f_ or someone like Carter” to check it out. Likely, he'll go on and take the credit anyway.

They aren't wrong, though. She definitely has a feeling about something going on behind the scenes, but a hunch isn't much of a lead, unfortunately.

The boss is certainly, well, a bit too handsy, to put it mildly. Enough for Peggy to feel both pity and respect for the girls who have to work and put up with it regularly just to get by. And some of their customers… well, the less said about them the better.

But, there are some nice ones.

The door chimes as it opens,  dark blond curls bob in, with long legs and seemingly effortless grace, and Peggy catches her eye with a slight smile from where she stands at the counter. The only really good part of her day since she started the mission two weeks ago.

Angie is positively beaming as she walks by, a bounce in her step as she teaches her usual seat by the bar. She looks tired, as usual, but a good kind of tired.

“You look rather cheerful today,” Peggy remarks, drying a glass. “Care to share?”

And Angie squeals and flops her head forward onto the counter surface and lets out a contented sounding sigh, eyes closed, smile still bright on her face. She stays like this for a moment.

“Oh Christ,” she says, a tremor in her voice, “Oh _wow_.”

“What is it?” Peggy prompts her, honestly wanting to know. Angie has that kind of effect on people, we're they just want to know her — or at least she has that kind of effect Peggy.

“Pegs,” and she takes a deep breath, pausing dramatically. “ _I got the part_ !”

“That's wonderful Angie! You’re brilliant! I knew they'd see it eventually. I'm so proud of you,” she says, amazed, and it's a little startling how genuine her reaction is, but she's too proud to care.

There's a happy flush on Angie's cheeks and her whole body seems to be thrumming with her anticipation and giddiness, her soft pink lips curled up into an ever-present smile.

It's the first time, in the two weeks she's been here, she's seen Angie come in wholly happy, carefree. Sure, it isn't like she's ever a Debbie Downer, she always seems to just light up the room, but Peggy would perhaps describe her as cheerfully pessimistic. The first person to doubt her would be herself. It's probably partly why she is so happy for the girl. Not just for getting the part, though that is incredible, but because seeing Angie so happy, really happy, makes Peggy feel good too.

She fixes up Angie's usual drink and places it beside her, and Angie downs half of it quickly.

“Thanks, I needed that,” she grins wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Peggy hums knowingly. “Yes, I rather had the feeling you haven't stopped once today.”

“Ain't got time for stopping,” Angie quips, before taking another, more measured sip and sighing lightly. “I could kiss those cherry red lips of yours, English. I really could.”

She knows she's only joking, of course, it's just an expression of gratitude, but Peggy feels her cheeks heating up and the inexplicable urge to say, “ _Why don't you?_ ”

Terribly unprofessional.

“It’s more strawberry today,” is what she says instead.

At that, Angie let's out a small noise if distress and hurries her face in her hands. “Did I just say that out loud?” she says quietly mortified, voice muffled, “Did I really just say that out loud?”

Working at the L&L isn't so bad, at least not at times like this. Though, she isn't about to give Agent Thompson the satisfaction of admitting it.

At the very least, it is much better company.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me
> 
> (Tumblr: @mercialachesis)


End file.
